buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapon
"Weapon" ( Buki) is an attribute given to item cards. List of Sets containing Weapon Cards *Booster Set 1: Dragon Chief *Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad *Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures *Booster Set 4: Darkness Fable *Character Pack 1: Burning Valor *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future *H Booster Set 1: Neo Enforcer ver.E *H Booster Set 2: Galaxy Burst *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! *H Extra Booster 2: Shadow VS Hero *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders *H Trial Deck 1: Crimson Fist *H Trial Deck 2: Radiant Force *H Trial Deck 4: Malicious Demons *Trial Deck 1: Dominant Dragons *Trial Deck 2: Savage Steel *Trial Deck 3: Dragonic Force *Trial Deck 4: Braves Explosion *Trial Deck 5: Ninja Onslaught *Trial Deck 6: Dark Pulse *Extra Booster 1: Immortal Entities *Extra Booster 2: Great Clash!! Dragon VS Danger List of Weapon Cards Ancient World *Disposition of the Chief *Poison Fire Armor, Mushibami *Ringlet, Loop of Fire *Scatter Armor, Enma *Sky Splitting Armor, Masurao Danger World *Boulder Piercing Spear *Demonic Spear, Swirling Darkness *Explosive Axe, Ricdeau Demon Slay *Hundred Demons Spear, Onikuzushi *Hysteric Spear *Infinite Armament, Dangerous Cradle *Hades Axe, Demon Wind Slash *Supreme Ji, Asura Demon Slay Darkness Dragon World *Black Sword, Heartbreaker *Death Claw, Grim Reaper *Demonic Demise Sword, Aqulta Gwaneff *Demonic Talon, Vampire Claw *Evil Death Scythe *Hungry Claw, Raiga *Purgatory Sword, Fatal *Steel Fist, Blacknuckle *Vampire Sword, Bloody Fate Dragon World *Assail Sword, Dragoraptor *Battle Spirit Fist, Dragosoul *Blazing Dragon Fist, Dragoburst *Cavalry Dragon, Hyperion *Crimson Fist, Dragoblaze *Dragon Arms, Dragokeeper *Dragon Lance Strong Horn *Dragon Lord Fist, Dragogeneral *Dragon Lord Sword, Dragoemperor *Dragonblade, Dragobrave *Dragonblade, Dragobreach *Dragonblade, Dragofearless *Dragonblade, Dragoseele *Dragonblade, Dragowing *Dragonblade, Drumsword *Extreme Dragon Sword, Dragobraver *Fifth Omni Dragon Fist, Ablaze *Fifth Omni Dragon Fist, Roaring Fire *Fifth Omni Dragon Sword, King Fang *Gargantua Blade, Black Smasher *Jackknife "Gold Ritter" *Martial Bones Fist, Dragosquare *Okada's Dragonblade, Dragobrave *Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle *Sun Fist, Sunshine Impact *Super Dragonblade, Dragoeternal *Thunderblade, Dragobreaker *Twin Dragonblades, Dragoanthem Dungeon World *Adventurer's Staff, Alcsbane *Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker *Brave's Sword, Soma Sword *Conquering Blade, Dungeon Domination *Dragon Vanquishing Sword, Dragonslayer *Dominion Rod *Origin Blade, Enemy Breaker *Savage Lance, Eisen Tiger *Flash Lance, Blitz Tiger Generic *Blade of Athame *Buddy Sword *Burning Bow *Burning Dagger *Burning Sword Hero World *Army Rifle, Line Thunder *Shadow Requiem *Sneak Judgement Katana World *Elite Sword, Juzumaru *Elite Sword, Mikazuki Munechika *Fiendish Blade, Urahonekui *Five Heavenly Swords, Onimaru *Giant Fiend Sword, Kuromuramasa *Ninja Blade, Kurogachi *Tempest Sword, Makiarashi *Water Slash Sword, Murasame *Windmill Knives, Mooncircle Legend World *Great Demonic Sword, Klarente *Divine Armor, Aegis *Divine Spear, Gungnir *Dragon Vanquishing Sword, Balmung *Famous Sword, Hrunting *Immortal Sword, Durandal *Magic Sword, Azoth *Star Bow, Artemis Arrow *Sword of the King, Excalibur Magic World *Gunrod, Bechstein *Gunrod, Del Gesu *Gunrod, Martil *Gunrod, Stradivarius *Gunrod Symphonion *Magic Arm, Burning Fist Star Dragon World *Cosmo Saber, Eternal Anthem *Cosmo Saber, Gold Ritter *Photon Saber, Filament *Photon Saber, Meteor *Photon Saber, Oro Light *Radiant Saber, Providence *Star Saber, Asteroid *Star Saber, Reflection *Star Hand, Arms Controller Other *Thunder Claw, Narukami List of Weapon Support Cards Danger World *Armorknight Cerberus "A" *Armorknight Battleborg *Armorknight Eagle "A" *Armorknight Gargoyle "A" *Armorknight Griffin "A" *Armorknight Ogre "A" *Armorknight Tiger "A" *Armorknight Iblis *Battle Spirit Unite *Demon Slay Slash *Double Guillotine *Drill Bunker!! *Divine Crash *Invigorating Breath Darkness Dragon World *"Beast Mode", Hungry Claw War! Dragon World *Barbarish Anger-! *Dragon Cavalry Arts, Ultimate Smash *Dragon Knight, Juutilainen *Dragon Strike Arts, Dual Movingforce *Dragonic Aura *Reckless Angerrrr!! *Slash Strike, Dragoslasher *Sword Cemetery Dragon *Victory Slash! Dungeon World *Dead End Crush! Katana World *Secret Arts, Dance of the Guardian Swords *Striking with the Back of My Sword! Star Dragon World *Radiant Stream! *Swing by Smash List of Anti-Weapon Cards Danger World *Fighting Dragon Emperor, Demongodol Ark Katana World *Secret Sword, Shooting Star *Sword Skill Bare Hand Intercept Category:Danger World Category:Darkness Dragon World Category:Dragon World Category:Dungeon World Category:Generic Category:Hero World Category:Katana World Category:Legend World Category:Magic World